marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Frost
Emma Grace Frost was the daughter of Winston and Hazel Frost. Emma was also a powerful Mutant with the power of Telepathy. Biography Early life Emma Grace Frost was born on June 3, 1994 to Winston and Hazel Frost and the youngest of the Frost children the others being Adrienne, Cordelia and Christian. As an adolescent, Emma lived in many different places including Boston and Berkshire County, Massachusetts, Burlington, Vermont and Santa Monica, California. Like her two older sisters, her Mutant telepathic abilities matured upon reaching puberty. When she was in her upper teens, her brother Christian turned to substance abuse as an escape from the drudgery of his life and the abuse of their father. Unknown to their family or themselves, the three Frost sisters were mutants, whose telepathic abilities matured upon reaching their puberty. Deemed unfit in her father's eyes, Emma produced low grade point averages and was a social outcast while attending the Woodward School for Girls. As a result of her emerging powers, Emma also began to experience severe migraines. Personality and traits Emma Frost Had a fear of clowns. Was involved with a volunteer mission group that provides love and time to mutant children that have been neglected, abused, and discarded. Was a cheerleader in high school. Relationships Peter Wisdom Brian Braddock Lucas Summers Powers and Abilities Powers *'Telepathy:' Emma displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind-control, altering perceptions and memories, projection of offensive blasts of psionic energy causing mental pain or unconsciousness, astral projection, mind switching, brain engram modification, mental sedation of unconscious victims, induction of mental pain by touch, and limited pychometry. Frost was also very adept at performing 'psychic surgery': the utilization of pin-pointed psionic energy to exert absolute control over individual brain functions such that the physical form can be manipulated (i.e., injuries healed, disabilities repaired, the nervous system, etc), a sub-skill of telepathy unusual for even the most powerful of telepaths, but one that Emma would utilize whenever the occasion called for it. Frost's abilities rivaled that of Charles Xavier. Frost had been cited as a "World-class telepath" and a "Psi of the Highest Order" capable of extraordinary telepathic feats. *'Latent Telekinesis:' Emma was also stated to be a potential telekinetic. During the Onslaught Saga, Emma unintentionally levitated some utensils while facing a nightmare. Synch then used this ability to telekinetically levitate objects. After further clarifications, it was stated that this phenomenon was one of Frost's powers that potentially lies within her mutation. Organic Diamond Form: As a result of undergoing a body-wide secondary mutation, Frost possessed the ability to transform her body into a flexible organic diamond form. In many ways, this was similar to Colossus' organic steel form. She must transform all parts of her body, rather than selectively transforming certain areas and could remain in this form for an undetermined amount of time. If she was rendered unconscious, Frost's body would automatically transform into its normal state. *''Superhuman Strength:'' In her diamond form, Frost's physical strength was increased to superhuman levels. At her peak, she was able to lift approximately 2 tons. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' While transformed, Frost's muscle tissue became infinitely more efficient than the organic musculature of normal humans, or most other organic beings for that matter. Her muscles produced almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting her almost limitless superhuman stamina, or at least until or unless she was forced to resume her normal state. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Frost's diamond form rendered her highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. She was able to resist great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, without being injured. Her body was also resistant to temperature extremes, able to withstand temperatures as cold as -320 degrees Farenheit or as hot as approximately 7,362 degrees Farenheit before her form begins to melt. Frost was also self contained while transformed, requiring no food, water or oxygen. Abilities Expert Combatant: Emma Frost was an above average athlete and has extensive training in martial arts and unarmed combat, holding a Black Belt in Judo. Master Astral Combatant: Emma Frost was trained and excelled in astral combat. Bilingual: Emma was fluent in English and French. Weaknesses Genetic Flaw: While in her normal state, Frost had all the physical frailties and vulnerabilities any ordinary human had. While she was much stronger and more durable in her diamond form, her body could be shattered if she were to be hit in a certain area that had a flaw, much as an actual diamond would. Also, while in her diamond form, Frost was unable to access her telepathic abilities. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Females Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Millionaires Category:Americans Category:Hellfire Club members Category:Humans Category:Frost family Category:Empire State students